Valentines Blues
by Chaos Blitz
Summary: Who to choose, who to choose. So many deserve the Valentines Blue.


Valentines Blues

He was alone again. February 14th and he was alone again.

He let out a sigh laced with emotion. Sadness, relief, even a smidgen of anger as he thought about the day.

His blue quills kept rigid as he leaned his head across the back of the bench, pondering why he'd feel so... not indifferent?

Freedom was what he strived for not obligation. Adventure is what he was known for not romance.

Another sigh.

One lacking relief.

He thought about the girls he hung around. The female portion hodgepodge gang of heroes that he called family.

This was, after all, a day to impress the ladies close to you.

He counted them off on his glove covered hands.

There was the sultry, buxom bat that he knew as Rouge.

The bubbly, motherly, lynx that is Nicole.

The benevolent, kindhearted Maria.

Blaze, the fiery tempered feline.

The energetic, hammer wielding hedgehog valkyrie Amy.

Shade, the stoic, righteous warrior echidna.

Tikal, the guiding light of the group.

The soft spoken, benevolent mother of the bunch, Vanilla

The cute, petite, and young, Cream.

And lastly the beautiful Southern Belle, Bunnie.

He smiled as they swirled around in his mind. They were all so different yet they blended like the colours of the rainbow.

It wouldn't be right to choose just one to give something to. That wouldn't do at all. Shuddering he could imagine Amy if she didn't get something for her.

So it was decided.

Sonic jumped up off the bench and as soon as his feet landed he was off.

It was late when Bunnie heard the ring at her door. She'd settled for reading a lovely novel about amour on the most love driven day if the year.

She was surprised when all she found was a basket and a single blue rose.

Tikal and Shade were in the meadow on the floating island. One picking flowers to bring back home and the other meditating calmly, breathing in the aroma of the flora. Shade's eyes popped open as she felt the wind shift around her followed by what a soft please my breeze.

Two baskets, two blue roses. She called her mother over.

Shadow's eyes snapped open as he felt something approaching. The ball was so boring... Why did Maria have to bring him with her? He was merely an escort for her and the other princess, Blaze.

The wind picked up, Shadow stood alert at that because it was an indoor gathering. But the only sign of change as he relaxed were the baskets on either side of him.

To Maria!

To Blaze!

Coming home from a wonderful dinner was Vanilla, Cream, and Amy, all dressed in red to celebrate the day.

The air shone blue for a second and three baskets were left on the welcome mat.

Cream hurriedly picked up the roses laid atop the basket. Blue roses made of the finest velvet so that they'd last forever.

Sonic finally crashed at home, face planting on the couch unceremoniously, the last two baskets in one hand the last two roses in another. Travelling the earth and the sky in less than two hours is pushing it, even for him. Luckily he only had two more to go.

He turned to face his worried mother on the love seat across from him. With a sincere and tired smile he placed the basket and the rose on the coffee table. "Happy Valentines Day Mom."

She smiled excitedly back. "Happy Valentines Day to you too sweetie." She kissed his cheek and quickly opened the basket.

He never saw her finish as he trudged up to Rouge's room. He knocked as he left it there, choosing to go back down to his mother, maybe eat some chilli dogs.

"This holiday is a lot of work..."

Rouge heard the tail end of his sentence as she opened the door, spotting the blue rose and the basket.

A smile donned on her face as she retreated back to her room to open it.

Setting the velvet rose beside her she unwrapped the basket. Inside she found chocolates, teddy bears, a real, albeit small, bouquet of flowers and a necklace with a coloured pendent, a wondrous mix of blue and magenta.

She put it on, just as the others had, to watch it gleam in the soft light of her room.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day ladies I hope yours was a great one you all definitely deserve it! And guys treat your girl(s) right today! Even if you don't have a girlfriend be nice to one special lady in your life.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
